Timely response to an emergency call is crucial. When an emergency call is made, it is usually routed to a call center or other central agency. From there, the content of the call is assessed and appropriate response teams are assigned and directed to the location of the emergency. The quality of the service provided by the response teams varies greatly from region to region and from country to country.